incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bohrok of Sypria
Sypria is the name of the colony of Bohrok living on Threa, a parallel version of Earth. It consists of about 800,000 Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal, and two Bahrag. Several Syprian Bohrok have been seen on planet Nirvana, and are apparently active there. 'Differences between Syprian and other Bohrok' Unless you have only met Syprian Bohrok, in comparison with other Bohrok from other worlds, Syprian Bohrok are very different. Their tails are notably longer, their hand-shields smaller, and their technology not as advance as that of other Bohrok. Syprian Bohrok's head-shields are also more curiously designed, and the only real difference between Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal (Bohrok with genetic potential) are that the Bohrok-Kal's armour is made from a different metal, and they are slightly taller, while most other Kal/Ksa of other worlds have delicately painted designs on their head-shields to tell them apart from other Bohrok. The Syprian nest is well-known throughout the universe for being home to many, incredibly rare, breeds of Bohrok. Most notable of these breeds are the Syprian red electricity Bohrok, who have red skin, blue eyes and fire-shaped hand-shields, unlike almost all other electric Bohrok, who have white skin. Syprian electricity Bohrok are notorious for hiding amongst fire Bohrok and using EMPs (Electro-Magnetic-Pulses) to wipe out enemy technology. Other rare breeds that are unique to Sypria are blue skinned shadow Bohrok, sonic and ice Bohrok that look identical and brown skinned plasma Bohrok. Sypria is also home to one of the rarest breeds in existence, the Vacuum Bohrok. Only two such Bohrok, both named Lehvak-Kal, have been confirmed to exist, and lead secluded lives. Since they are both anti-social, very little is known about them. Sypria - The Bohrok Colonies of Earth - A brief history Most Bohrok are highly sociable creatures, making firm relationships with the inhabitants of the planets they visit. But several planets have not been so keen. One of these planets is Threa. A nest was first created on Threa in the year 1821 near Sparti, Greece. Progress on building this nest was slow, due to the fact that there was currently a Greek resistance movement against the Turks, and within a year the two Bahrag, Cahdra and Tahnra, decided to move elsewhere. After several months of tunnelling, the Bahrag decided to make themselves at home on the island of Cyprus. The population there was fairly sparse, and, being an island in a rather shallow sea, it was easy to dig tunnels to the mainland. Also, the country was covered in forest and mountains, which provided the perfect place to start underground farms to feed the Bohrok. The nest existed peacefully until the 1950's when EOKA, a Cypriot resistance group against the British, started getting a little too close for comfort. This attracted the attention of higher powers, who sought to destroy the Bohrok and anything else alien. This group, known as the Organisation Against Alien Beings, or OAAB, started hunting down any Bohrok who showed its head. By 1965, the Bohrok population had suffered a heavy blow after war (and the OAAB) had destroyed many of the tunnels leaving Cyprus, cutting off the Bohrok's main farming areas and starving many Bohrok to death. The Bahrag decided enough was enough, and although they were against experimenting on their own, they decided to create a group of Bohrok-Kal. The first group of Bohrok, created in 1971, did not do so well. Out of the 15 that were built, only 5 survived the first week, and only 3 lived for more than a year. After several more years of trial and error, the Bahrag finally made 5 more Bohrok-Kal, who were sent straight to work defending and rebuilding the tunnels. Now that the Bahrag had the right formula, they proceeded to make 10 more Bohrok-Kal. Peace reigned once more until 2002, when the OAAB discovered the location of one of the Bahrag's chambers. They proceeded to capture the Bahrag, imprison them, then set up a trap to capture any Bohrok that would come to assist them. During this time, half of the Bohrok-Kal disappeared, either hiding in other countries or in stasis, but six of the Kal decided to try and free their Queens. After defusing three bombs and taking apart a total of 10 traps, these six Bohrok-Kal, LK0007 of the 1971 (first gen) Bohrok-Kal, and TK0016, GK0017, NK0018, KK0019 and PK0020 of the second generation Bohrok-Kal believed they had saved their Queens, but were instead tricked and beaten. Two of the Bohrok were captured and held prisoner by the OAAB, one was launched into orbit, two disappeared, and one remained in the nest, dedicating its life to making sure that the OAAB didn't affect the Bohrok. It was several, painful months before the Bahrag were released, but this was due to OAAB being taken apart. The CIA, who had helped with the OAAB, released the Queens on the terms that they be allowed to study the Bohrok technology. The Bahrag agreed, but did not completely comply, giving the CIA fake technologies which were no use to anyone. The two captured Bohrok, TK0016 and GK0017, were experimented on for many years, until they finally escaped. TK0016 wandered around the planet for several months until he disappeared, and GK0017 escaped a few years later. In 2009, 99% of the Bohrok in the Sypria nests were teleported home, and the Earth Colony was abandoned. But there were still inhabitants, as the missing Bohrok returned home to find their nests empty. Now, the nest of Sypria is treated like a dump planet, all the entrances to the rest of the planet sealed off, and hundreds of Vahrga dumped there every month. The abandoned nests are also used by the Thanatians to imprison particularly dangerous Thanatians, instead of killing them. Category:Other